Nintendo Of It's Past
by Yoshi And Kirby Productions
Summary: Our heros we know and love all live life the way their used to. In the end, it always goes one path, "Peace". But when a dark force comes to destroy every single one of them. They need to find a way to complete their goal, survive. To do that, they must bring back what has been left behind.
1. Chapter One: A Dream Coming True

Hey guys! It's me, GameingGirlify. The others told me ta make an introduction about how everything will go. PLEASE READ!

So far so good, but to tell the truth, the true adventuring that includes like, 10000 words each chapter, starts at the chapter after chapter six. (Lol, try saying chapter 30 times fast!) Howeeeeevveeerrrrrrrrrr, the ch- ... appropriate sub tittle that splits the story, before chap- ... ARGH! BEFORE -you know what- seven! ... Chapter seven, are only to make the readers experience TOTALLY SHORT FORMS of the story. I totally swear, the other chapters after chapter seven is gonna be totally long! So yeah, that's the reason WHY, I came up with that idea by the way. So yeah, we're basically gonna score for 10000 words each chapter or more... (or less-) ANYWHOOOOO!, UM CRAZAY RIGHT?! ... Why didn't one of them from the group do this instead of lil' o'ld MEHHHHHHHHHHHH?! Going back on topic, Kaira is based on Lonley Evans, the totally awesome girl whos account this is. You see, me and everyone else is PLANNING to make an account, buuttttttttt, we're to busy. (DO U KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO DEAL WITH ALL THE STUFF THAT GOES OB IN MAH LIFE?!) Um yeah, so we asked Lonley to make a short-story sequel on her DEVIANT account, iSuperSmashBrosBrawl. So if you WANT to see what it was LIKE, BEFORE Kaira, main character, GOES INTO NIN10DOH, ... then read it. That pretty much wraps it up for ONLY THE INTRODUCTION. Ha, you thought that this was only the credits? WELLLLLL,... you thought wrong. SERIOUSLY, WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND PUT THE CREDITS AT THE BEGINNING OF THE STORY/BOOK/MOVIE?!... Oh gosh I'm sorry everyone, I was a LIIIITTLE off hand, don't you think? Okay, time to end this REVIW ABOUT A STORY YOU BASICALLY NEVER READ EVEN THOGH IT'S AT THE BOTTEM OF THIS INTRODUCTION. So enjoy! (or else ;3)

The bus rode across the rocky road through the abandon road, "Hey, watch where you erase." Clover says, an Acquaintance and bus buddy. "Heh, sorry.""Like your drawing though." She smiled, "Thanks, this is the drawing I wanted to draw ever since I had the right tools." Clover looked at her tools, there are too many to count. "That'a a lot, your a really nice drawer, Kaira. What else can you do?""I guess I can sing, and do animation! And I LOVE playing games, expecially Nintendo!"

"Oh my gosh, your seriously obsessed with that.""I am! I just love it!""Who's your favourites?""Yoshi, first. Kirby, second. Navi, third. And Nana, fourth.""All I recodnise was Yoshi and Kirby, you know, cause you keep talking about them.""Yeah.""Are you still waiting for the day you get sucked into a portal and into Nintendo or something?""Yup!" Kaira responded a little too fast. They both smiled. Kaira looked out the window and says, "Someday." But what she just didn't know that someday...

Is today.

The sun was shineing brightly and Kaira grabbed her batteries from her luggage and rushed into a little room. "I got them!" She says, "Great!" Jamie smiled, she grabbed the batteries and placed it into her remote and put on the lid. "Now can we continue?" Melissa asked, "Of course!" Kaira told her, she unpaused the game and they all continued to play Super Smash Bros Brawl.

"Ugh! You guys suck!" Kaira whamed her remote on her lap, she was laughing, they always joke around. "You suck more!" Sarah joked. "Well it's not our fault if you played this game more than we did! Besides, it is yours after all." Rockie smiled, "It's our turn to play now!" Tiana says.

Melissa switched remotes with Tiana and Sarah switched with Julia and Jamie switched with Rockie. "Ow... It's hurting again." Kaira holds her cast, "Maybe you shouldn't play this." Julia says, she starts the game. "It's only her leg, not her fingies!" Melissa says.

"Melissa, focus! You just died!" Rockie tells her, "Oh!" They continued to play, "Look guys, all we came here to do was to enjoy this! Besides, it's our first over-night school trip and after this we go home and start our Christmas vacation!" Kaira cheers,

"AAHHhhh..." Everyone looked at the T.V., "Man! I suck!" Rockie says, everyone laughs. But then, the wii remotes start to glow. "I think I over charged the battery..." Kaira looked at the remotes, she grabs them and stares, they start to glow.

Just when she was about to get the cover off and take the battery, the remotes started to carry Kaira into the T.V. Jamie grabbed onto her and she was now halfway in, Julia grabbed onto her, then Melissa followed, then Sarah, Rockie, and Tina. Then the T.V glowed then dimmed out. The seven of them now exited their dimension.

A light shined from the sky, like a comet flying straight onto the ground. Loud screams can be heard from afar. Then it stopped once it landed, "Ow... you guys seriously don't know how painful this is..." Kaira grabbed two nearby bling sticks and used them as crutches. "Where are we?" Jamie asked, she hopped up beside Kaira. "In a jungle." Sarah joined them, "But we were sucked into the T.V!" Melissa got up. "No one worry, let's just find our way back home then we'll forget this ever happened." Julia adds and stands, so did Rockie. "Hey, I know where we are!" Kaira jumped happily, ignoring the pain on her leg."

"Where?" They all asked, "First of all, where's Tina?" Everyone looked at her, she fainted, Tina probably saw everything first, she doesn't believe in magic because so... "Okay... second of all, we're in D.K's jung-" She paused and looked back at Tina, everyone followed.

Then everyone looked at eachother and looked at themselves, they screamed, everyone but Kaira. "Chill guys! We're only monkeys! It's probably a duisuise since we're in Donkey Kongs jungle." Everyone nodded their fuzzy heads slowly, smiling a freaked out smile.

"Anyways, we need to go find our way back home, that's our main priority. To look for that, Melissa, climb that tree over there, get to the very top. Look for a little treehouse, come back down and show us the direction. There, we'll meet Cranky Kong, he's good with potions and brews. He'll make us a potion to bring us back home. But, there are some consiquences. Now, any questions?" Kaira says.

"That tree right?" Melissa came from the Philipens so she climbed trees all the time there just for fun. Kaira nodded. "Who voted you leader?" Tina asked, everyone looked at her, she was awake now. "Well, she does know everything about Nintendo." Sarah said.

"What kind of consiquences?" Jamie asks, "Like falling into the enimies claws." Kaira said, "What kind of monsters?" Jam continued, "You'll see." Kaira smiled with a smirk.

Everyone suddenly heard a thud, they turned to the tree, Melissa has fallen. She pointed in a direction and everyone ran there, Mel stood up and humbley follows them.

"Let's sing traveling songs!" Rockie says giggling, "Ugh, no... Hey, does anyone know the time?" Tina asks, "I know!" Melissa says, "Me to!" Kaira adds, "Soooo?..." Tina was getting impatient. Kaira and Melissa smiled, and said, "It's..." Everyone looked at them with suspense. "Peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly time!" They brag an to sing. Tina face palmed.

Ten minutes later...

"Well, my parents are asleep, there's so much I wanna do! But what?" Kaira and Melissa sang, "It's midnight, my friends are all asleep. There's nothing on the TV but static!""Oh no, I see where this is going." Julia face palmed. "I know! I'll go to the convinence store!" Everyone groaned, after the peanut butter jelly song, the two decided to sang the convinence store song. "Open 24 hours!" Kaira sang, "The Concvenicne Store!" Melissa followed. "Just stop! Stop!" Rockie whined.

Kaira and Melissa are sorta the crazy people of the group, the two of them stopped singing, everyone sighed in relief. "All year round!""The Convenicne Store!" They all complained. "Jeesh, we're just kidding!" They said. "How far is it?" Sarah asked, Melissa stopped to climb a tree, everyone waited for her. "Aw come on! You wait for her when she climbs a tree but you don't wait for me when I tie my shoelaces?!" Kaira complained. Jamie stuck out her tounge at her, Mel climbed down and started running in a direction. Everyone followed.

"Here we are!" Melissa said, everyone looked up and saw a treehouse, a big one.


	2. Chapter Two: The Wild Of An Empty Jungle

At that moment, Kaira had realized that she couldn't go up, she had crutches. "We'll investigate, Kai." Julia says, they all climb up. From all the people in the world, Kaira is the most biggest Nintendo fan, but she couldn't go up to the home of the famous DK? She didn't like it at all.

While she waits she think about what they looked like before they came. Kaira had a T-shirt with Mario and Yoshi on it with baggy jeans. Her hair is always black but she uses a clip-on that has rainbow strips. Her eyes are black too, but she always wears a mouth cover, like the one sheik has. You can't barley see her eyes cause it's covers by bangs. She usually acts quite mysterious at times and is great at fighting. But she's not smart when she's off the battlefield, also likes to play pranks. She is mostly good at solving problems and tends to listen.

Jamie is a girly girl so she wore a bright red shirt with flowers. She has a bracelet that shun with it's golden glow, just like her hair. But her eyes are green. Everyone back at school calls her the drama queen. Why? God, are you really asking that question? Rockie however, LOVES pokemon. Her hair is short unlike Jamie and Kaira's, she wore a pokemon shirt with black shorts and sneakers like Kaira's. She really has a sence of drawings like Kaira and Sarah.

Sarah is the nicest person you could ever meet, she has hair like Rockie's and she wears an orange shirt with an orange on it saying "Orange." In orange. Her black jeans goes with her hair. Sarah is addicted to Adventure Time. Tina, doesn't believe in magic, that's why she fainted when they came. She has brown shoulder length hair like Julia's but she's the more nerdy type who likes to read books and is good at math, or as Kaira sometimes called it, egghead. Tina has a short sleeve purple top and shorts.

Julia has a sliky short sleeve brown and blue pants. She's like a normal average girl but she absolutly loves to do what everyone else does. Melissa has long brown hair like Kaira's, she likes to read books and play Roblox and Pixie Hollow, sadly, Pixie Hollow was cancelled. She is a fashion queen who wears the latest clothes. She wore a long lacey blue blouse, and skinny jeans with sneakers.

Now they look exactly the same, but in monkey form. She watched as her friend climbed down the latter, "No one's there!" Melissa and Julia said, "Jinx! Double jinx!..." And they went on with the jynxing. "Where could they have gone?" Rockie asked herself. "Where did everyone go?" Kaira asked. "We're right here." Sarah responded.

"No, no, no. As in everyone, I meant the bugs, the enimies we're supposed to encounter, all the creatures, most importantly where's the kong family? We don't have much time until we dissapear too. It seems like it's getting late so lets sleep in their empty treehouse tonight." Kaira says as she tries to climb the latter, she eventually made it to the top with everyone behind her. "Wow, your quick! Even with a broken leg!" Jamie compliments, "Believe me, with us in the Nintendo world, we're ALL going to get more pressure than this." Kaira says as she hops onto a bed with Donkey Kong hair all over it.

Kaira looked everywhere, the place was small but cozy. Beside the entrance was a little round wooden table with a vase on it. Beside it was a kitchen counter that went all the way to the next wall past the corner. All the cabinets seemed like they were e filled with banana's. Across the room layed three beds, bunk beds. There was a door to another room that said "Cranky's Lab". Below everything was a nice silk red carpet.

"I call Diddy's bed!" Rockie called, she hopped at the very top bunk. Everyone else layed on the floor but since Melissa was always a neat freak, the others let her sleep in the extra bed in the middle. "Who's Diddy?" Sarah asked. Kaira's face turned bright red with anger, you can tell even though she has bangs covering her eyes and a mouth-nose mask covering. She began, "WHAT THE-!" -insert very loud insults about not knowing who diddy is here-

"Wake up everyone!" Tina cried, "I think I made a potion that can make us go home!" Everyone rushed into the lab and saw their friend holding up a light blue potion. "Who's gonna test it?" They all looked at eachother, "I will!" Kaira says, she takes a seat and puts her clutches by it, Tina hands her the drink, everyone stares.

In a flash, Kaira drank it and started to glow. All swatches in amazement, but she stopped glowing and the potion in the bottle all traded away with the glow. "Well that was pointless." Jamie commented. Suddenly, they all heard chatting coming from outside the treehouse.

"I can't believe I left my cane!" They all heard, everyone rushed behind the table in the lab. The door to the lab opened, "It's not safe here, we should forget get a stick instead." Someone said, there was grunting in agreement from another. Kaira recodnised those voices from anywhere.

She popped up from behind the table, "Hey!" She says, everyone jumped, "What are you doing here?" The little asked. "My name is Kaira, my friends are below here hiding. Anyways, whys the forest empty?""Jeesh! You just had to today that, didn't you?" Melissa popped out, everyone else did to. "Hey DK." The little monkey nudged, "You got a jackpot!" He rolled on the floor laughing. The girls rolled their eyes.

"Not interested, no offense." Julia said, "So why's the forest empty?" Jamie asked. "Yeah, we really want to know." Rockie added, "Follow me." Cranky said, he walked into the living room and everyone sat down, it was story time. "A few hours ago, we were invaded by some black force, we didn't know what it was but we escaped them. Eventually we found out I lost my crane we looked everywhere and remembered it was back in the treehouse. So, while we were walking back, we saw-" Cranky stopped when a peice of black smoke came into the room.

All had screamed, some were rolling their eyes and covering their ears. The smoke surrounded Diddy until he was not seen, everyone watched in terror as the black smoke faded away but their monkey friend wasent there anymore. "Diddy!" Everyone yelled. "How did you know his name?" Cranky asked, "We know a lot of stuff, Kong." Rockie says, "Ah, you must be them." He said. All the girls looked confused.

Donkey Kong continued to look around for Diddy, he didn't give up that he disappeared, "The girls, who is supposed to save us. There was a legend, seven girls are supposed to come into this dimension and save us from what wanted revenge from out ancestors. So the dark force wanted to kill us instead.""Who's us?" Jamie asked. "Us." He held up a picture of all the playable characters on Super Smash Bros Brawl. Everyone gasped.

"To save everyone, you need to find all of these people. When you do, come back to me. I will start making a potion that came bring you back to your world so you can visit the other ones. To go to the next, you will have to brawl with the player one character as the person from the dimension you want to go to. For example to come back here, make player one be Donkey Kong or Diddy Kong. You can visit the other worlds in any order, please choose wisley." They all start to realize that when they were playing SSBB before they came here, player one was Diddy Kong.

"We could die! I'm not doing it!" Tina said, "I am." Kaira puts her hand in for a group cheer, so does Rockie and Sarah. Jamie shrugged and puts her hand in, so does Melissa. "Is this even safe?" Julia asked, "Paulutina and God will be saving you all from harm." Cranky says. "Who's Paulutina?" Sarah asked as Julia puts her hand in, Kaira's face turns angry red again. But she shakes it off and smiled, they all look at Tina. "Ugh, FINE!" She puts her hand in, they all cheer.

"But first, I will need some ingredients. Some of you need to stay here and help me while others go and find what I'll need. Tina, Sarah, Jamie, and Julia stay because their really smart and want to help out. Kaira, Rockie, and Melissa to out to find the ingrediants with a list Cranky gave them. All have hope they'll make everything good. Besides, the heros always ends up winning... right?


	3. Chapter Three: The Mystery Healer

"This is gonna take soooo long..." Melissa says, "Come on, we're exploring a new world!" Rockie said. "The first thing on the list is a four leaf clover." Kaira tells them. They stared at her, "Your kidding me, right?" Melissa asked, her friend shook her head. "After that, we need something old and something new.""This isn't a wedding." Rockie joked. "And a heart of a...""What?!" They ask, "Ursa Major." Rockie and Melissa stopped walking and looked shocked, Kaira stood there facing them.

"I don't think there's any Ursa Major in the Donkey Kong series, I don't really pay attention to it. To me, I'm mostly a Kirby, Yoshi, Ice Climbers, e.t.c. But maybe when everyone disappeared, they began to come." Kai says, everyone nodded in agreement. "Anyways, lets start looking for a four leaf clover first." Rockie said. They all started to look around.

"Um, guys, look at this!" Melissa called out, from where everyone was standing, they couldn't see eachother, but they can hear. All followed her voice and faced where their friend had her eyes on.

"What is it?" Kaira asks, the ground was all purple and it was swirling. The three weren't standing to close to it but there was a tree that did. They watched in terror as the tree got swallowed by the purple swirling thing. It was no ordinary hole, it was a black hole.

Rockie gulped, Melissa walked backwards away, Rockie screamed, Melissa screamed, Kaira looked at them creepily. The three of them where about ten steps away from the hole and it was moving as slow as a snail.

"Oh." They said, they continued to look for four leaf clovers.

One hour later.

"Finally!" Rockie yelled, everyone rushed up to her, "Okay, what was next again?" Melissa asked as she got the clover and placed it in a jar. "Something old and something new. We should probably look for something old first, something ancient so it would be more pacific. We can't just get a rotten banana peel and-""Like this?" Melissa inturupted Kaira as she held a rotten banana peel.

"Put that down." Rockie commands, she let go. "Alright, but what here is ancient?" Melissa thought. Everyone sighed and started to walk together, looking for something 'ancient'.

"Hey, what're those things?" Rockie pointed to two items sitting there, a key and a camera, both rusted and broken. Melissa and Rockie shrugged it off and continued, "Wait." Kaira says, "Whut." Melissa said. "Something sold and something new!" Kaira fi finished as she picked them up and put it in a jar.

"They both look old." Melissa complained, "Oh, I see now! I only recondnise the key, it's a Map Key from sort of a new Donkey Kong game, Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D!" Rockie said, "And the camera is from a kind of old game on the series, it's a banana camera all the way from Donkey Kong 64!" Kaira adds.

"I thought you didn't know much!" Melissa says, "Well, it is common knowledge-""HOW IS THAT COMMON KNOWLEDGE?!" The two girls complained. Kaira shrugged.

Few minutes later...

"I told you you should have snuk in instead of attacking it!" Melissa said as she ran for her life with her friends, Kaira however was still using her stilts. "Well EXUUSEEEEE ME PRINCESS!" Rockie responded. The Ursa Major came closer towards them, "AHH!" Kaira screamed as she toppeled down.

Melissa and Rockie looked back at her I see the monster about to attack her but they lost their balence and fell too, everything went black.

...

"It must be nice being a girl like you, smart, pretty, amazing, and talented. I wish I was just like you."

...

Rockie stood up and looked around, her friends are lying there. "Wake up!" She yelled, they all stood up and everyone stared at Karia. "What?" She asked, the two pointed at her. Kaira looked down and noticed she was standing with them, but with no crutches. Kaira turned beside her and looked at the ground, there was a heart of an Ursa Major.

"What just happend?" Rockie asks as Melissa placed the heart inside a jar. "I don't know, but somehow it just happened." Mel says. "Anyways, we have all the items to let's get out of here." Kaira suggested. Everyone nodded and began to walk back to the treehouse.

At the treehouse...

"Checkmate!" Sarah said, "I'm not as good as I'm used to be..." Cranky says, "Hey guys we're back!" Rockie was the first to enter the room, Melissa followed. "You guys were playing checkers?" Mel asked, "Yeah." Julie told her, "While we were out there?" Mel asks, "Yeah." Sarah told her. "With a chance of death?""Yeah." Jamie said. "When you all finished work you could have helped us survive?""Yeah." Tina responds.

Melissa screamed and started scratching everyone, her defense is scratching. One time she gave Jamie one a few years ago, the mark is still there. Kaira entered, "Greetings." She said, "Y-your standing with no stilts!" Julie recondnised as she dodged an attack of Melissa's. When everyone had a chance they looked at her and saw Kaira with no stilts.

"How did you heal?" Tina asked, she got hit by Melissa after. "I don't know, we were being chased by an Ursa Major, everything went dark. Then I was healed." Kaira explained, she got the three jars with the items and put it on the table. Cranky quickly made a portion.

"There." He said as he gave a big jar to Kaira, "Drink it when you want to go back home. When you go to another world, remember to use the first player of the world you want to go to. Remember to set the time to infinity, if you don't then you'll have only an amount of time to spend in that world so be careful." He have her another potion. "Give this one to the people on the list when you find them, it will bring them here."

Kaira nodded and Cranky have her a bag filled with equipment, "Use it wisely." She nodded again. "And one more thing, in one of the worlds there happens to be a crystal that looks like this." He gave a picture to her, Kaira looked at it and put it in her bag. "Bring that here to, it is deeply important.""I will. Thanks for everything!" Kaira hugged him.

"Its time to go guys." She looked back at everyone and noticed their all beaten up, instead of Melissa and Rockie. "So what did he tell you?" Sarah asked, "Drink this, I'll explain when we get back home." Kaira drank and handed everyone the potion, Kai got put back and put the lid on then placed it in her bag. All of them disappeared, "Good luck." Cranky said, Donkey Kong nodded in agreement.

Back home...

Evergone was sitting in their places before they went to Donkey's world, "Okay, witch world next?" Julie asked, "Pokemon?" Rockie suggested, she's a huge fan of it. "Adventure time!" Sarah was a huge fan of it, but A.T wasent on the list, she was just joking around. "Yoshi!" Jamie suggested, "Kirby!" Melissa said, "Legend Of Zelda?" Kaira asked, "I have no idea!" Tina says.

"How about Kaira goes on Brawl mode and fights a COM. She picks any character she wants for the COM but for herself, it's random. Witchever one it ends up being, that's the next one." Tina suggests. Everyone agreed, Kaira picked the remote and did as she was told.

Kai made Bowser the COM, the battle started. The stage was Pictochat, the COM entered with a mighty roar, Kaira entered... with a "Beep". Everyone looked at Kaira with a weird face. "Who's that?" All asked, "Mr. Game And Watch!" Kai responded, suddenly, they all got sucked in the TV.


	4. Chapter Four: Game & Watch Gals

"Guys, seriously, WHAT ARE WE?!" Julie asks, "Ah! I'm so flat!" Tina complained, "So retro!" Sarah adds, "Pixilated!" Rockie followed, Melissa did to, "BLACK! THIS IS SO OUT OF SEASON!""Well you don't hear me complaining." Jamie tells them. "Everyone shut up and follow me." Kaira said, they started to walk.

"What's this place called anyways?" Jamie asked, "Superflat world, home to the one Nintendo character who is playable in SSBB." Kaira tells them. "Mr. Game & Watch?" Rockie asked. "Exactly." Kai responded.

"Everything looks abandoned." Melissa said as she looks around the flat world. "By the way, did you ask Cranky what the black hole ment?" Rockie asked, "Oops..." Kaira is always forgetful. "I still hate this 2D thing." Tina says.

"Me to, we need more details." Mel added. "Stop complaining you guys! We really need to focus!" Rockie tells them with a serious look on her face. "We are focusing!" Mel says. "You can't talk to them that way, Rockie!" Sarah complained.

"She's just trying to help!" Julie stood up for her.

"Then why does she keep complaining?!" Tina yelled.

"YOUR THE ONES WHO'S COMPLAINING!" Julie and Rockie screamed.

Everyone but Kaira and Jamie argued.

"I HATE YOUR ATTITUDE!" Melissa screams and pushed Tina, but to her mistake she pushed her off a cliff. Everyone stopped walking so they won't fall off to, "Game over..." Kaira sighed. "Look what you did!" Rockie complained, everyone argued even more, the two calm girls tried to calm them down.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! I don't believe in all this! I'm going home!" Julie grabbed the potion and drank it, she slammed it back into Kaira's bag and dissapeared. Everyone continued to argue.

"This is going wonderful..." Jamie sarcastically said, Kaira nodded in agreement. "hey everyone..." Jamie tried to reason, no one listened. "Hey everyone." She said louder, all continued to argue, "Hey!" Nothing, "HEYYYY!" Everyone stopped talking and looked at her, "Arguing never solved anything, it's not even our main priority. Please, just listen up."

"Fine..." Melissa sighed, they all began to look down to the lava, they heard a voice, "hey guys, its fake lava, help me up." It was faint but everyone can hear it. Kaira grabbed her bag and pulled out a grabbeling hook, she threw an end of it down into the fake lava, she felt a tug. "Of course I can pull her up by myself." She says, al of them rushed to help.

"I'm alive!" Tina said, "By the way, what took so long? And where's Julie?""She quit." Sarah told her, "On the first world?!" Everyone nodded. "Let's just go continue, remember what Cranky said. We can do this even when there's only one person left, it'll just be hard." Rockie said, not caring about Julie.

An hour later...

All was silent, only the 'beep'ing noise of their black feet filled the area. "WHY save a world that sisn't even OURS?!" Mel said, still frustrated from the fight, breaking the silence. Everyone heard her question but no one responded, it was hard to explain the answer, but Rockie did, "WHY ask a question like THAT?!"

She thought for a moment and argued back, "I can say whatever I want!""Not unless it's a question that doesn't even NEED to be answere-""SHUT UP!" Kaira told them, everyone turned to her, she looked back at the map she was holding. It was quiet again, "Sorry." Kaira muttered, all of heir pupils widened. Why? It made them think that why fight eachother when they can fight the enimies?

"Same for me..." Rockie whispered, looking away, "Ditto." Rockie looks at them all, Kaira and Sarah looks back. "Me to." Melissa smiled, everyone stopped walking. "I'm sorry!" Jamie gave a bright smile. "As do I." Tina giggled, they all knew what was coming. They all ran to eachother and gave a group hug, they kept apologizing.

"Beep, beep!" Everyone hears in between them all, they looked in the middle of their hug and saw And Watch. Everyone cheered happily, maybe minus one could be a little harder. But this world was one of the easiest because all of them bonded that very day, easy, no matter who was lost.


End file.
